


Kings of Wishful Thinking

by wishboneluck



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Eyeliner, Guitars, M/M, Piercings, Reminiscing, Roleplay, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishboneluck/pseuds/wishboneluck
Summary: Alex takes Michael on a trip down memory lane





	Kings of Wishful Thinking

Kings of Wishful Thinking

“Any chance you’re gonna let me know where we’re going? No offense, but as someone who recently confessed that he’s an alien I’m a bit suspicious of any surprises.”

“Relax Guerin” Alex replies from the driver seat, shoulders slumped as if he’s trying to lead by example. “You’ll like where we’re going. And we’ll be there any minute.”

Michael turns to look out the window. Something about seeing Alex like this, loose and happy, is almost painful to look at him, reminding him of a time long gone.

“Yeah well, I like a lot of things that would not be something you should relax for.”

“Well this something is,” Alex replies with a snort. “And, we’re here!”

Michael is still staring out the window, the fact that they’re in the middle of nowhere not really helping his confusion.

“Here is the middle of nowhere. How are you sure?”

Alex smiles at him and Michael knows regardless of Alex’s reasons for bringing him out here it will be worth it.

“Because we haven’t passed another car for miles. So, we’re alone.”

“Yeah Alex, really not helping with my murder theory.”

Alex rolls his eyes but he’s still smiling. He puts his whole body into the movement and Michael can’t help but be charmed. He opens the door but grabs Michael by the arm when he tries to do the same. 

“Just wait here a minute and uh, don’t look back. It’s a surprise.”

Michael sighs but concedes, shutting the door with an exaggerated sigh.

“If I die just know Isabel is going to come after you and Noah is a lawyer. I know for a fact I’m his favorite brother-in-law.”

Alex laughs as he drops out of the truck. “if Isabel was after me, my last worry would be Noah.” 

He shuts the door before Michael can respond and Michael finally lets himself smile. Michael hears Alex opening the trunk door and rummaging through but he keeps his promise and doesn’t look back, hard as it is. Michael Guerin is not known for sitting around and listening but for Alex he’ll do his best.

Soon enough he hears the trunk door shutting and Alex’s footsteps approaching his side of the truck. Alex opens the door and Michael has to suck in a breath.

It’s as if he’s gone back in time. Alex looks at him with eyeliner and a piercing that Michael wasn’t even sure was still there anymore. He looks away, almost shyly with a quiet laugh that the confident man he knows now didn’t seem capable of; Michael looks down and sees two guitars in his hands.

“Did we drive through a time loop or something?” Michael jokes because he’s honestly not sure what to do at this point. It feels a bit like his heart is in his throat.

“Something,” Alex replies and places both guitars gently against the side of his truck.

“There’s this photo,” and Alex really doesn’t have to elaborate from there because Michael knows where it’s going but he lets him anyways. “I found it the other day and I just. . . listen I know these past few months haven’t been the best. Not just between us but everything else in our lives too. But I saw this photo and I remember old times. High school was hell for me and I know not any better for you either. Whatever we were though, that wasn’t hell; the opposite really.”

He offers the photo and Michael handles it as gently as he does his own version. Carefully tracing the fragments of their old selves. He hands it back after a bit longer than he’s sure Alex anticipated. Alex handles it with just as much care.

“What do you say,” he asks, picking up the guitars again and tilting one towards Michael. 

Michael grabs it after just a moment of contemplation and Alex beams, backing up to let Michael out. 

“Wait, one more thing.” He opens the back door and grabs something else, hiding it behind him back and Michael just raises his eyebrow.

“As much as I love this,” Alex crowds against him and gently takes off his cowboy hat. He slides his hands through his hair and Michael fights a shiver. “This is a bit more accurate,” Alex continues and slides on a backwards baseball cap. 

Michael can feel how ridiculous his hair must look. Alex scrunches his face.

“Your hair was a bit more tamable back then.”

“Yeah well, there are a few more jarring differences,” Michael retorts, spreading out the fingers on his left hand.

He intends it as a joke but Alex looks upset for the briefest of moments. Then, he takes a deep breath, smiles and bends down to knock against his prosthetic. Alex walks off, away from the truck and begins to tune his own guitar. Michael follows shortly after.

“I also remember a lot of chokers.”

 

“Some things are best left in the past Guerin.”

 

They only last a few songs. Michael’s hand aches because despite his career as Roswell’s best mechanic it still aches after repetitive movement. Besides, they’re both severely out of practice and it shows.

“So, what do we do now? I don’t really remember much of high school.” Michael says, as they lean against the hood of Alex’s truck.

“Well I remember you’d talk about school and be super brilliant and I’d listen in awe.”

“I feel like there was a bit more to it than that.”

Alex snorts. “Possibly.”

Michael knows Alex means well but he can’t hear about how brilliant he was or is because he knows where that leads and it’s not somewhere, he wants to go. Not here and not now.

Alex must sense this because he turns to Michael with a small grin on his face.

“There’s this cabin. Used to belong to Jim Valenti. I hear it’s pretty empty right about now. Wanna check it out?”

Michael laughs. “Did you hear if there’s any booze there?”

“Mostly just beer, but maybe we can stop by a liquor store and try to get some asshole to buy us underage heathens some of the good stuff.”

He trudges up to Alex, and slides his hand down to his waist.

“Actually, I’m alright with heading straight there.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know yall. This was just fun to write


End file.
